


A Photograph

by nathaniel_hp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-10
Updated: 2009-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is confronted with his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Photograph

Remus stared at the stack of photographs on the table in front of him. James and Sirius waved up at him enthusiastically from the topmost picture. They smiled happily; Remus tried to swallow down the lump in his throat. James elbowed Sirius and whispered something in his ear, causing the other boy to frown. They both looked back up at Remus, questioning, concerned looks on their faces. Remus closed his eyes and pushed the photographs away from him.

Squeezing his eyes shut didn't help. Nor did the hands that pressed down on his eyeballs almost painfully. Remus drew quick, shallow breaths, and after a while, the moment passed. With a sigh, Remus sat up straight once more. He bent forward and picked up the photograph.

"I miss you guys …"

James nodded while Sirius made a well-practised gesture: he put a hand on his chest to cover his heart, then pointed at Remus.

Remus's vision was clouded with tears as he answered likewise.  



End file.
